<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time by My Side by joonbuggiez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019831">Time by My Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonbuggiez/pseuds/joonbuggiez'>joonbuggiez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SuperMANKAI [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Blackmail, Close Bonds, Family Bonding, Gen, Hospitals, I did not write 6000+ for crack, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Mild Time Travel, NO this is NOT crack nor is it a joke, Send help Tsuzuru is awful at taking care of himself, Tsuzuru fuckin passes out from coffee, Tsuzuru is a great older brother, uhhhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:46:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonbuggiez/pseuds/joonbuggiez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuzuru's family was as normal as normal can be. A big family, a close family... and a family that isn't too well off, not really.</p><p>Most his peers had various powers, everyone was just luckier than him, he guesses. He can't find himself to be bitter, though, he has an amazing family already but...</p><p>... He's just saying, if he did have powers? He'd be able to help them better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Implied Minagi Tsuzuru &amp; Sakuma Sakuya, Minagi Tsuzuru &amp; His Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SuperMANKAI [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time by My Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As far as everyone knew, people have had powers for a long time. While, yes, most were ostracized in the earlier times— thinking that those with these abilities would turn on those who didn’t. Paranoia, the deep rooted emotion that stems from the feeling of powerlessness in any situation, be it socially, physically, or mentally. It only takes one instance to plant the seed of irrationality, and it nurtures so easily, growing and overtaking someone’s heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those with powers had to go into hiding, not wanting to be persecuted for just existing, for just living out their lives. They were unheard of for decades upon decades, some only appearing in street acts, or in circuses. Most were under the ruse that they were using illusionary tricks, or they have trained their bodies as such they can do most of the heavy lifting… but some people wake up to hatred, to violence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cultivation of fear and rejection in their hearts does not do them well. ‘Villains’ rise from the injustice of society. ‘Villains’ will do as they see fit to protect those who are like them, beaten and bruised by the oppressive system. Why are they called villains, if all they wish to protect those without power? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuzuru glances at the last few paragraphs of his paper before sighing. He’s not too sure why his school would even assign a paper like this… especially at the end of middle school. He’s sure this would go somewhere along the lines of the end of elementary, seeing as most kids are fixated on what heroes have been doing for the past few decades.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaining abilities that would help society as a whole— to say the least, it was very common these days. Society has only turned it’s heads to this direction within the last three decades, despite people with superpowers having been around for as long as man can remember. Sure, it all started as exploitation, that part was terrible, but the heroes have turned it into their own turf, doing right and helping people left and right as a job. It was something that most people look to doing…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuzuru was not an exception. Though… he admits that it’s mostly because he’s heard that their salaries were high, given that they don’t cause any destruction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was one very small problem, though… it’s… it’s not like Tsuzuru— or any of the Minagis, for that matter— had any powers to begin with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His entire line of families, both from his mother and father’s side, had never had an ounce of a power, not only shattering Tsuzuru’s dream— that of helping his family— and his little brothers’ dreams as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, it was a common dream to begin with, gaining powers, being famous, and being able to support yourself— but it was just impossible. There’s no way Tsuzuru would be able to even dupe anyone into thinking he’d have powers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure, he’s smart— somewhat of an analyst, even at the young age of 15, but that’s nothing on what other heroes could do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Flight, shapeshifting, elemental control, there was just a lot to grasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>None of those were Tsuzuru, and it saddened him when he hit puberty, with no signs of any power pushing through. So instead of being on the field, he’s decided that he’ll work hard as an analyst for powers, creating failsafes, seeing combinations which heroes would work together in a given situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s all he can do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuzuru lets out a weary sigh and buries his face in his hands. He’s exhausted beyond belief. He’s been working on this paper for about two hours just about now, but he’s still not content with it—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsuzu-nii~” Kaoru calls out, shaking his shoulder slightly. “You forgot to make dinner again.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuzuru’s eyes widen as he slaps his forehead in surprise. “Right, right. Sorry, I didn’t notice the time.” He pushes himself away from the desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“School stuff again?” His brother asks as he holds his older brother’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah… I might have to make a convenience store run again. There’s… a lot due. I don’t think I could do it if I slept for more than an hour.” He sighs quietly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsuzu-nii works so hard.” The younger one hums. “I want to be like you someday, nii-san!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuzuru nods a little bit and ruffles the hair of his younger brother. “That’s… you gotta aim a bit higher than that, okay?” He laughs a bit but goes over to start preparing food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears his other younger siblings fighting over what channel to watch on the television.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kaoru? Can you try getting them to calm down? Tell them they can use the computer, as long as they don’t touch my documents.” He asks while he continues to chop up some vegetables.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay!” Kaoru nods before going over to his younger brothers and trying to get them to calm down. The arguing slowly dies down and Tsuzuru is finally able to completely concentrate onto cooking something simple for his brothers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He eventually pushes the veggies to the side before cracking a few eggs and mixing them. He wonders if animals can gain powers just like humans do. It should be possible, some animals have pretty similar biologies to humans. What if humans are purposefully curbing animals that look like they have powers and then just…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thought process makes him sick, so he sticks a bit of salt in his mouth. That successfully snaps him out his thoughts and he pours the mix into the pan, and then the vegetables.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind wanders off once more. Did he have ancestors who had these capabilities? Were they just not able to pass the gene down? Is it possible for the Minagis to gain any powers?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hates that he thinks so much about this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continues to idly push at the corner of the egg before seeing a figure at the corner of his eye, wearing a dark green jacket. He frowns before turning the stove off and putting the pan somewhere else. “Hello?” He calls out and tries to approach the figure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it, the figure was gone. There wasn’t a single trace that the person was even there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuzuru’s heart throbs loudly in his chest. There’s no way that there’s a burglar in his house, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Worry fills his heart, but he knows that he should be making sure his siblings are safe. He rushes over to the living room, where most of his siblings were. They were blissfully unaware of the possible burglar. He glances over to the computer at the corner of the room, where his two other siblings were. They were also safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s… good. That’s good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dinner’s ready!” He calls out, clapping his hands and gathering the attention of his younger brothers. They all cheer and thank Tsuzuru, most of them pushing through and getting to the table— Kaoru and Yuzuru had hugged him in thanks, though, which was more than enough for Tsuzuru.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuzuru was keeping his eye out for that person, in all honesty. He doesn’t want any of his siblings to get hurt— not if he has something to do about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’ll be pulling another all-nighter, and have them all sleep in the living room so he can watch over them <em>and</em> finish off his work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a win-win for him— though, not so much for his sleep schedule.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsuzu-nii~ I’m going to wash the dishes so you can work on your thing.” Kaoru pipes up and gathers the dishes up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, thank you Kaoru.” Tsuzuru sighs in relief before he claps again to get everyone’s attention. “How do all of you feel about sleeping here in the living room tonight?” He asks them. “We haven’t all slept in the same room for a long while, and mom, dad, Tadoru-nii, and Meguru-nii won’t be home until tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tooru and Mitsuru, the two youngest, were the ones who seemed most excited about this fact. Mitsuru, being only a year old, just understood that they would all be sleeping together, and started waving his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuzuru’s heat melts at that and he picks the youngest up. “Do any of you want to set the living room up?” There were a few moments of silence before Noboru and Suberu raise their hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll do it, nii-chan!” They offer before glancing between each other and then scrambling to the rooms to get the blankets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah- careful!” He calls out but they were already in the rooms and rummaging around there as if their life depended on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, Tsuzuru really can’t fault their enthusiasm, can’t he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be making myself some coffee and work on papers, but I’ll be right there in bed when you wake up, okay?” He tells his younger brothers and they all nod. “Don’t stay up too late, you know I can get sucked into my work sometimes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, Tsuzu-nii, don’t worry about it!” Kaoru insists and starts ushering his older brother to the cabinet where they store the instant coffees. “We’ll be asleep by 11.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“8.” Tsuzuru argues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Hmmm… 10:30.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“8:30.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“10?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, 9.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm I was thinking 9:30.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two brothers looked at each other in the eye before nodding at that. “Alright. 9:30 at the latest.” The older one tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Tsuzu-nii!” Kaoru hugs his older brother really tightly before pushing off to go tell his little brothers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was going to be a long night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuzuru glances at his computer before sighing and sitting down on his family’s shared computer. Time to get to work, he guesses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a lot of research going into his various essays— of course, he didn’t want to have any misinformation, especially those clouded by his own feelings. He didn’t want to plagiarize— but he did want to expound on various points that others had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Writing— analysis– was one of Tsuzuru’s greatest passions. He wanted to help people as much as he can but— he’s not confident enough he can do this. There’s so many things to consider— he’s not even sure if he can focus his time in a university when he grows older. Not with his four younger siblings in tow, not when his parents are busy working their bones off, and not when his two older brothers are working hard too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not when he’s the only one who’s left at home, left to take care of his younger brothers. He can’t abandon them at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he’ll do his best. He’ll get part time jobs so his little siblings can live comfortably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He might have to give his dream up— he might need to work his bones off— but it will be worth it, seeing his brothers content and safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swirls his cup of coffee before going ahead and downing it, the heat burning his throat. He takes in a deep breath and starts typing away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>8:01</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes a few more cups of coffee, the previous ones not lasting as long as he likes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taste is strong, he wishes it wasn’t this bitter, but it’s the best he can do right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>9:24</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s pretty sure he’s had far too much coffee now but he still feels drained and groggy. He can vaguely hear his brothers getting ready to sleep in the background, the room slowly growing quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>10:03</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s pretty sure that he’s been working for hours upon end, and he has three more papers to do. He stares at the screen for a solid few minutes before going ahead and drinking one cup of water and resuming work. His back aches, but he wants this done as soon as possible, just so he can focus on taking care of his brothers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>10:03</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s pretty sure he’s been working for a few hours already now. He’s stopped glancing at the clock a while ago, since seeing the clock only made him more and more stressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>10:04</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels his wrist slowing down, he feels his fingers starting to grow weary. His eyes were drooping to a close, but he was almost done. The sun wasn’t even rising yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s glad he has time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>10:06</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pops his knuckles and he rests his hand on his too-quick heart, groaning softly as he feels the queasiness in his stomach. His head was light, but he had finished all his work. He doesn’t think he’s worked this hard in a while. He glances at the clock and frowns a little bit when he sees that it was 10:06. There’s no way he’s written so many words in two hours.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tries to stand up, to turn around and check if his brothers were still fast asleep, but the world around him starts whirling around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hears quiet voices.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Someone upbeat, voice sounding young and crisp goes, “We’re going to be great heroes, right, everyone!” He calls out with a determined tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah!” A few other voices rang out, a few less enthusiastic about declaration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no breed to be like that, Masumi-kun, Itaru-kun.” A foreign sounding voice calls out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I think you meant need, Citron-kun.” A way too familiar voice rings into his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gee,” The first voice seems bashful. “I don’t know how you manage to understand Citron-kun off the bat, Tsuzuru-kun!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s him? He’s certain that’s his voice. He’s certain that’s his name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels his head throbbing slightly, so hard he has to lean on the desk slightly. His vision was fading. The panic settles in his chest and he grips the edge of the table harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sees an agency… man… kai?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s never heard of it, but he doesn’t have much time to think about it. His vision fades to black and he vaguely remembers hearing his head hit the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <em>BoNk!</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s unconscious for a long while, his heart is beating a bit too fast for his liking. It’s the only thing he’s aware of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>thuthuthuthud, thuthuthuthud, thuthuthuthud, thuthuthuthu—</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes in a deep breath when he feels freezing cold water burn his skin. “Wh-” He sputters out the water and coughs a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kaoru, towel, please?” He hears Tadoru call out and he feels something warm and dry press against his back and hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuzuru lets out a quiet breath and tries to nab away the warm towel. “What— what happened?” He mumbles as he tries and dries himself off. “What was that for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Kaoru called me and told me he heard your head hitting the table a bit too loudly last night. I patched up your head,” He gestures to the bandages that Tsuzuru was only now aware of. “But you wouldn’t wake up. Your head injury wasn’t too serious so we didn’t really… bring you to the hospital?” Tadoru laughs a bit nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuzuru blinks at him once, and then twice. “I didn’t even know you were in Japan, aniki.” He grumbles quietly and squints, rubbing at his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I went to check if you guys were doing alright since I was here. I didn’t know that you’d be this far-off in terms of health, Tsuzuru.” Tadoru frowns a bit. “I saw in the trash that you drank… about thirty sachets were in there… I… honestly don’t think people can live drinking that much coffee?” He scratches the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even realize I drank that much.” Tsuzuru admits quietly. “I think. I think I was hallucinating for a while, actually?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence between the two elder siblings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think that’s healthy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I really don’t think that’s healthy.” Tadoru nods slightly. “... maybe we should bring you to the hospital.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. No one would be taking care of Kaoru and the others.” Tsuzuru argues. “I… just won’t do it again?” He rubs at the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadoru seems doubtful of his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I… okay, I- it still doesn’t explain how I did five different papers in five or so minutes.” He argues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did what?” His older brother stares at him with a bewildered look. “You’re not serious, are you? You’re pulling my leg to pay me back from all my teasing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! I wouldn’t do that, aniki.” Tsuzuru shakes his head and crosses his arms tightly. “I don’t- I wouldn’t want to worry anyone ‘just for the fun of it.’ I’m not— I’m just not like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadoru bites his lip in thought, and he cocks his head from side to side. He’s thinking, Tsuzuru knows that much, those are the same habits he has.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you… there’s always a late manifestation of powers, aren’t there?” The older one asks him and glances down over to Tsuzuru. “Maybe you’re one of the new-gens.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? But-” Tsuzuru realizes he doesn’t have any dispute with this. This is everything he could’ve wanted. He could become a hero himself, not stick from the sidelines and work the low-income jobs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is, if he gets a handle of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s… activated by coffee…?” Tsuzuru asks unsurely and glances at the trash bin, then at the mug at the computer desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, maybe?” Tadoru seems unsure. “I know you’ve always wanted to be a hero, Tsuzuru—” He brings up suddenly. “But herowork isn’t always sunshine and rainbows. I don’t want you getting hurt when you could… not be hurt at all.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This takes Tsuzuru by surprise, and guilt racks up in his chest. “But… if- if I train myself hard enough with this, I could help our family out. It won’t have to be hard for any of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you got hurt,” Tadoru’s voice was strained and he puts his hands on Tsuzuru’s shoulders. “In our own home. We both know none of us know how to fight— sure we can land a mean kick, but that won’t be enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuzuru’s heart falls slightly and he clenches his fists tightly. “Why- why are you so protective now?” He asks him. “About the thing I want to do? To help you and Meguru? To help mom and dad?” He asks bitterly, his fear overtaking any rational thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not sure who he’s upset at. Was he upset at Tadoru for not being rejoiced that Tsuzuru can finally help? Was he upset that of all the times that he was being an attentive older brother, it was now, of all times? When Tsuzuru could help them?</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or was he mad at himself? For being incredibly incompetent, that when he has the chance to be useful- he messes it all up and strains himself. He makes himself feel weaker than he already is. Was he upset at the fact that he just—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just wasn’t enough?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aniki— Tadoru-nii.” He looks up at him, he can feel his steely resolve with the way he holds his chest proudly and his shoulders tense. “I can take care of myself just fine. I’ve been doing that— and I’ve been taking care of myself and our little brothers for three years. Three.” He says firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadoru is taken back by his resolve and guilt crashes down on his body. “I’m just worried you’re going to get even more hurt, Tsuzuru.” He murmurs quietly. “I know I’m a deadbeat older brother, but this is one of the few chances I’ll actually be able to give you advice. I’ve seen so many companies exploiting their heroes, I’ve seen them treat them like weapons, I’ve seen these heroes give their all to save the people— but they’re not appreciated <em>enough</em>. If they die, they’ll just be forgotten— I don’t want your efforts to be in vain— I don’t want to lose one of my younger brothers— not permanently.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger one listens intently but he takes a deep breath and holds his older brother’s  wrists. “Tadoru-nii. I’m doing this. This is the one thing I want to do— we both know a writer will get nowhere, not without any money to invest in projects. Being a superhero would mean I’d get right into the work— I could help all of you <em>and</em> help people. I want to do this. I’ll be careful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You barely take care of yourself, Tsuzuru. Kaoru’s told me. You’re always putting others before yourself… it’s good to be selfless, you know, but it’s not good to put yourself at the expense of others.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They look at each other for a while. Tsuzuru’s gaze was filled with a steely determination… but there was guilt. Where there was a strong conviction towards his dreams, a burning passion to take care of his family— there was a deep and heavy feeling of acknowledgement, knowing full well that his brother’s words were true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadoru’s eyes were filled with guilt— for never being the most present brother in this family, or in the world. Though, the warmth of his stare was filled with concern, with care, and with love. He means every word that he’s said up to this point, and that much was obvious, with how soft and quiet his voice was. He could hear the slightest tremble, on the verge of tears just thinking about how he couldn’t help his younger siblings, how he put the weight of the world onto one of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuzuru lets out a shaky sigh. He remembers the voice from last night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We’re going to be great heroes, right, everyone!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wants to see whoever this person was- how confident they were in them, <em>including</em> Tsuzuru, would become great heroes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wants to know where his story was going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aniki. I’m doing this- not- not just for the family, but for myself. I want to do this.” Tsuzuru says, voice quiet, yet firm. “I know what I want to do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tadoru falters for a while before the corner of his lips curl up slightly. “I… I guess I’ll have to support you every step of the way, then, yeah?” He murmurs and pulls Tsuzuru into a tight hug. “Don’t worry. I’ll try my best to drop by here more often. I’ll tell Meguru that too… just so there’s a little less weight on your shoulders, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuzuru pauses before hugging his older brother tightly. “Yeah- yeah. Thank you, aniki.” He buries his face on his brother’s shoulder. “I won’t- I’ll- I’ll do my best and make you proud.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And for the Minagis, that’s all they needed. The strength, the pride, and the love between the brothers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, even if Tsuzuru trained hard on his own— within these past two years he’s found this out— he couldn’t keep everything up. Not without using his own powers. He’s balancing family, a part-time job, training, and school— it was just a lot to take in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s making sure none of the money that he was buying absurd amounts of caffeine with were pushing onto the budget he had for the family. Granted, he is saving some of the packets for times he actually needs it— he’s not really able to train himself with his powers. He thinks, at least, that he can defend himself and his siblings, if need arises. Even without the usage of his powers, he’s pretty sure he can take down the petty thug—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knows that he can’t 100% rely on his powers in the first place, since he can’t exactly have shots of caffeine with him at any given time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s too tired to think about this. He really is, he doesn’t want to think about it too hard, so he stows his work clothes away into his bag before going to the station.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That him?” He hears someone from a while back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuzuru keeps on walking, he’s still a few minutes away from the entrance of the station.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s the Minagi kid that got powers, right?” When Tsuzuru hears this, the hair at the back of his neck stands up. “Yeah, seems like it. Your eye tells what people’s powers are, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brunet tries to walk faster, trying to lose these guys as quickly as he can, but he feels a hand grasp at his arm. Tsuzuru almost freezes— panic taking his entire body. He slams his elbow onto the guy but they barely budge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha, look, he’s trying to escape.” The man scoffs but picks Tsuzuru up and he feels something press against his mouth. He chokes on the bitter scent before he feels his head getting light and the world is spinning around him. He lets out a quiet noise of protest before he loses consciousness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuzuru is aware of his heartbeat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <em>thuthuthuthud, thuthuthuthud, thuthuthuthud, thuthuthuthud—</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes in a sharp breath but he’s unable to, not with the rope keeping him gagged. He feels his spit trailing down the side of his cheek and he starts struggling to the chair he was bound to. The area was way too dim, but he can hear the quiet squeaking of rats behind him. He can feel the moist and slippery moss right below his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lets out a loud muffled, “Eh ngee ouh! Eh ngee ouh!” but it was far too muffled by his gag. He struggles and squirms in his spot, trying to get the chair to fall over— maybe he could crawl out of the room, somehow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he feels a cold, wet, weight on his shoulder and Tsuzuru lets out a shriek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really really sure this guy’s the right guy? He looks pretty normal to me.” The voice behind him says, voice gruff and grating to his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s him alright. You’ve got time powers, don’t you, Minagi?” A nasally and sharper voice asks him. The voice was situated in front of him— Tsuzuru has to blink before he realizes the perpetrator’s eye was brightly colored. He’s not able to pinpoint what color it was, exactly, it seemed to shift with every blink and movement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuzuru squares up and tries to glare down at what little he can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is, then. That’s for sure. With how uptight he’s being, it’s the only obvious conclusion. Just trust me on this, my power is the most reliable thing between the both of us.” The cyclops snaps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guy behind Tsuzuru just lets out a quiet grunt and squeezes the brunet’s shoulder tightly. He lets out a quiet choked noise and shoots a glare towards the one in front of him. He was shaking, and he’s sure it was obvious, but he can’t let his resolve be torn down just because of this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re probably wondering what we want with you, aren’t you?” The thug asks, the outline of a grin forming on their face. “Well, me and my boy here are gonna steal something. Think you can use your time powers so we can do as we please.” They hum and tilt Tsuzuru’s head up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuzuru shoots a glare towards them. No way, his eyes screamed, why would he do that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t, we’ll just have to hurt your family, don’t we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuzuru’s blood runs cold but his glare doesn’t soften. He hopes he comes off threatening enough, but he knows he shouldn’t do anything to provoke them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t want our brute to hurt your family, yeah?” They snicker shrilly, hand tightening around Tsuzuru’s neck. “How do you get your power to work, kid? Is it fear? Can you do it on a whim?” They ask, pulling down the rope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hurt my family.” He croaks out, trying not to grimace from how hoarse his voice was. “I- please.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t, we won’t. Not if you follow everything we say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuzuru struggles, trying to pull away from the smaller thug’s hand. He doesn’t want to help these thugs— but at the cost of his family? He’s not risking that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hasn’t even asked what they intend to do with his powers, but he already feels sick to his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do-” He starts, trying not to choke on his words. “-do I know that you’ll actually leave my family alone?” He asks firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm… I guess you wouldn’t know, but we’re not murderers…” They say, though, Tsuzuru could hear the ‘most of the time’ that was unsaid by the short one. “You wouldn’t want to risk it, though. Am I right, Minagi-chan?” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuzuru knows he doesn’t have a choice- there’s no way he can endanger his family like this…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… don’t know how to unfreeze other people.” He mumbles reluctantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you’re the one stealing. If you don’t come back in, say, five minutes, we’ll hurt your family.” They grin widely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breath hitches slightly. “And if I tip you off to the cops instead?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My boss wouldn’t be pleased with me disappearing. She knows that I’ve come after you, Minagi-chan. It’s not wise to turn against us, not when you care about the blood that could be spilled.” Their tone was unnerving, and it was ringing inside Tsuzuru’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I see.” He nods quietly. “I… need caffeine, then. A lot. The more caffeine in my system, the longer I can go for.” He mumbles, voice wavering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t want to actually commit a crime— he doesn’t want to steal anything- or hurt anyone- but—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His family comes first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure about the direct proportions about it… so it’s better that I… drink at least two dozen.” He tells them quietly. He’s being extra careful with this— just in case that something goes awry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Araa? Really?” They groan quietly. “Brute, go and snag some from the convenience store. Get the heavier ones.” The bigger guy nods and makes his way to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… this is what you’ll do, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They drag on for a while, but Tsuzuru keeps every little detail. He doesn’t want to risk himself dying— he doesn’t want to die yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grimaces slightly at the absurd amount of coffee he has to down. He takes in one, two, three, five—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s pretty sure he’s losing his taste buds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eight, thirteen, twenty-one—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are these energy drinks?” He croaks out, picking up a can. His hands were jittering already, and he tries to grip it hard enough so he didn't waste anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s got as much caffeine as coffee.” The brute grumbles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stares at the energy drink for a little while before groaning as he pops it open with a fizzle and chugging it down. He feels it burn in his throat and admittedly enough, he’s repulsed by the flavor that was chosen out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twenty-two… twenty-three… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twenty-six…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thirty-two…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuzuru wants to stop, but they tell him to drink more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s pretty sure his taste buds are never going to recover from this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thirty-five… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wants to gag, when he feels the acid of the energy drink burning his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Forty…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>
    <em>thuthuthuthuthuthuthuthuthuthuthud, thuthuthuthuthuthuthuthuthuthuthud, thuthuthuthuthuthuthuthuthuthuthud, thuthuthuthuthuthuthuthuthuthuthud, thuthuthuthuthuthuthuthuthuthuthud, thuthuthuthuthuthuthuthuthuthuthud—</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They make him stop at fifty. He’s pretty sure if not for his powers, he’d have passed out from a heart attack or something like that, but he’s not— so he guesses that’s good?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s not even sure how he’s still functional, at this point. He’s consumed at least 10 grams of pure caffeine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t come back in a few minutes, your brothers’ life will pay.” They hum gleefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuzuru doesn’t even nod, he’s vaguely aware that the passage of time was already slowing down around him while the brute was removing the rope around his wrists and legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels way too lightheaded, but he feels strangely invigorated. He takes a few shaky steps before steadying himself—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tries to rob that place as fast as he can—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart aches, he’s carrying too many bags at once. But it’s not like anyone will notice—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is his third trip from the place, the vault has yet to deplete significantly—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thinks he should stop at the tenth trip. The room he was held in was already filled, pretty much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>thuthuthuthuthuthud— thuthud— thuthuthuthuthuthuds— thuthud— </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only three minutes, and you’ve gotten this much?” Their voice pierces his skull again, his overly sensitive senses finally kicking in and he covers his ears as best as he could. “Guess I won’t be hurting your brothers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can barely hear them from his own erratic and loud heartbeats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you’re about to die. That’s good, we didn’t want any witnesses anyways. Leave his body by the river so he decomposes or something.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuzuru’s heart was too loud in his head and he only knows that he’s being picked up because he sees the ground move farther away from him. He feels a tightness in his chest, making it hard to breathe properly. He feels the stickiness of his skin, he feels how cold it is. He sees his vision blacking out. He—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heroes…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s a group of heroes—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s never seen those insignias before...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s that—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, is this real?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s the kid from years ago—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh no—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, no, no no—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sakuya—” He calls out, shooting up from the bed that he was on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was on a bed? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nii-san!” He hears Kaoru’s voice and he grimaces at the loudness and he tries to cover his ears. Kaoru’s eyes widened and he clasps his hands over his mouth. “Sorry, nii-san. We just- all of us thought you were dead.” He frets worriedly. “Me ‘n my classmates found you all passed out near the riverside and- we thought you were dead and we were so worried.” He tries to keep his voice quiet, but he was too distraught.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guilt racks at his chest for making his brothers worry and he tries not to show his distaste upon remembering why he even got to this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s no way he’s telling them what actually happened. He doesn’t want his sibling being caught into— into his own actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He almost calls it a mistake, but he knows that protecting his family is never a mistake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nii-san?” Kaoru frowns and places his hands on the side of his bed. “You almost didn’t wake up… They said your heart had a strain or something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tsuzuru rubs at his chest slightly before sighing weakly. “That… that’s weird,” He mumbles, trying to make his voice sound as unsure as he could. “I… I don’t really remember much.” He lies. “I just remember getting off from my job at the convenience store and then…” He trails off quietly, remembering the red-haired teen that was avidly in his dreams, remembering the person with kind features.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s certain that there was a bigger picture he was missing. There was a sense of longing in his chest— similar to when he was missing his family but— but it was different. It felt of family, but it wasn’t the same tightness and unconditional love that he would feel towards his siblings. There…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no ounce of regret or doubt in his heart when he heard their voices. It was… trust. Hard-earned trust— it was well-crafted, and it was strong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MANKAI Company…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were a family from bonds and hardship… even with his few moments that he was… he was in his future self’s place, he knew that much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’ll have to look for them when he can.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tsuzuru?” He hears Meguru call out. By the looks of it, he’d had a run to go get food. “Ah— I’m so glad you’re awake… we were so worried.” He goes over and holds Tsuzuru’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I just woke up here. I… don’t know what happened.” He lies, knowing if he tells the truth now, he’ll never get to MANKAI Company. He needs to see where his story goes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I’m… I don’t want people to only be found by chance, not like how I got found.” He murmurs. “... I’ve… heard about a MANKAI Company recently… they might… they might take me in.” He doesn’t like how unsure he sounds right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to recover before you think of any of this, Tsuzuru.” Meguru sighs and runs his hand in Tsuzuru’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, of course, but… they’re a promising company.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked at each other in silence before Meguru nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As long as you take care of yourself, and that you don’t strain yourself. The doctors said you shouldn’t drink so much caffeine and that you should sleep earlier, alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt that the doctors said I should sleep earlier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, ah, don’t forget to eat your veggies too!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a drag, aniki.” He laughs quietly before glancing out the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MANKAI Company huh…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really hopes he finds them soon.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>